sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:W0rkinprogress
hello, please leave a message after the beep *BEEP* Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:W0rkinprogress page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SpyroBiel (talk) 07:18, June 27, 2016 (UTC) In short and simple version, I used a bit of coding. When you upload your sound file, all you need to do is paste it's name into this, and suround it in this set of brakets. '' �� File:Name of file goes here.ogg'' Just make sure the file is in OGG. For everything to work properly http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Audio%7CIf you still don't understand here's a wikia page that I got it from Silverknight01 (talk) 05:42, July 25, 2016 (UTC) If you want, you could just upload the file and I could insert the coding into the page you want. ^^; Silverknight01 (talk) 01:05, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Cool! Beem me there, scotty! ^0^ Silverknight01 (talk) 13:11, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Its just an expression. refference. thing .-. If you have the video with the voice clip on it, link me to that and the page with your character so I can hook you up with the audio file. Silverknight01 (talk) 15:47, July 26, 2016 (UTC) No tips, please For Blue/Shad These changes shouldn’t take too much time. *Personality *Abilities **Physical abilities (Flight, etc) **Other abilities ***Weapons (if any) ***Fighting style/strategy *Physical description *Statistics (There’s a template for this) *List of forms and transformations (if any) **Abilities of forms *Theme (if there is one) For Shad only A little more needs changing for Shad. Expand his personality. Try using words like evasive, non-committal and reluctant. I suggest that you change his backstory so he is no longer the son/brother of canon characters. Not something you have to do, just a suggestion, however I will let you know that not everyone is fine with fanchildren. ImNotCalledDave (talk) 09:58, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I own the books the games, and I have several characters in the universe. I'm a Forces of Chaos fan. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 17:05, July 27, 2016 (UTC) The deed is done 8DThe deed is done 8D Silverknight01 (talk) 21:14, July 27, 2016 (UTC) About the Wiki Founders Just wanted to give you a little story. Our original founders had busy "irl" things and gave command to user Jonic and Spyro."This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 00:19, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Currently no, me, Jonic, Spyro and the rest of the admins are in control of the wiki at this time. you need something> "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 10:13, July 28, 2016 (UTC) I have also notice that some of you pictures are recolors and want to inform you that recolors are not allowed on this wiki. Generator pictures and bases are allowed, but credit must go to ther creator. So please remove any of the pictures that were used as recolors. Thank you "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 10:22, July 28, 2016 (UTC) ✋ ��⚐ ✋☠ ☞✌��❄��✋❄�� ��✌✋☠☹✡ ��☜��✌����☜ ⚐☞ ��✡ ��☠��☜☼❄✌☹☜ ☼⚐⚐❄�� Silverknight01 (talk) 15:00, July 29, 2016 (UTC) ��♐♐♐⧫����♋⍓♌♏ ♓⧫⬧ &◆⬧⧫ ♑♏♏&⍓����□■♎♏❒ ♓♐ ⍓□◆ ♍♋■ ♐♓♑◆❒♏ ⧫♒♓⬧ □◆⧫�� ������⌛������ ���������������������� �������� ������������������������������������ ��⌛��������⌛��������������⌛�� ������⌛������ �������������������������������������������� ����������⌛���� ������������ ������������������������������ �������� ������������ ������ ����⌛������ ������ ������������⌛������������⌛�� ������������ �������������������������������� ���������� ������ ���������������� Silverknight01 (talk) 15:56, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Well, THAT didn't work xD Its binary code. But is dosen't mean anything. Just random jumbles of numers Oh my GOSH, I lost it halfway through the video. "You touch the child?!" *Slap* "DON'T TOUCH THE CHILD!" Silverknight01 (talk) 12:38, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Sure! What kind of RP do you wanna do? Silverknight01 (talk) 20:59, August 15, 2016 (UTC) OK. So you don't care what theme The roleplay is set up upon? Also, you want a rebel-like FC? Cuz' I have several xD So it begins! Haha! Nice effect. Also, speaking of GIF. What kind of GIF should I be making you?? Silverknight01 (talk) 14:42, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Challenge accepted. >8D Which version of Shad? Also, do you want me to take dialogue from the roleplay and turn it into a GIF? :O Silverknight01 (talk) 15:03, August 17, 2016 (UTC) She is indeed female, yes. X{D ~Trisell No problem. Usually the reason for a roleplay dying is the theme (The story the roleplay is founded on. ) Sometimes things are rushed, or the theme is too hard to work with in the storyline. If you wanna jumpstar teh roleplay again, Perhaps setting things up a bit to where the story is acesseble for every character ^^ Silverknight01 (talk) 21:24, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Thank you sir. Thesupernintendokid (talk) 04:13, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Unfortunatly not. I'ma serious weener when it comes to horror. I'd pee my pants seeing Barnie. ;n; Silverknight01 (talk) 19:14, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Messages from User: Joshua the Hedgehog For the last freaking time. Do NOT edit the Sonic Fan Character Wiki: DEATH BATTLE page, without mine, or any admin's permission. Thank you. what ut...t...y my character entered though! Look at Rule #7 in the rules section of the page. Might wanna take a look at those first, before you do anything. o3o Just a question... Hi W0rkinprogress, Just wondering if you want to do a private RP with me. Thanks, ImNotCalledDave Hilarity, thy name is sock mokey (talk) 19:25, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Depends; what'chu got in mind? (talk) 22:31, September 15, 2016 (UTC) I'm going to assume you meant this Blue, so that's the one I drew. I hope you don't mind, but I took...a few...creative liberties with the design since there wasn't much to go on except for two colors, age, somewhat vague species(there's quite a few macaws =p), and a shoe design. I wanted to give him a dynamic pose, but I couldn't really do that with a younger-looking character's proportions so I opted for a more casual pose. I also changed the shoes a bit to be a blend of Jet's shoes and the shoes in his concept art with a few tweaks with the colors. The hair(feather?) style is based on the fact that -at least to me- macaws kinda look like they have a bit of a mullet going on. I can honestly say I have no idea why I went with bare wing-like hands instead of the typical gloveed hands of a Sonic character, but the extra feathers are inspired by the character Predator Hawk from the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog comic. alsoforgivetherushjobitslike3inthemorning whereilive (talk) 08:47, September 16, 2016 (UTC) No problem, my dude. Oh, one more thing; when you leave a message on someone's Talk Page, don't forget to leave a signature at the end - just click the "Signature" button on the toolbar. It makes it less tedious to track down who a message is from ^_^' (talk) 17:43, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Oops! Sorry, didn't see your message at first xD I'm finishing the page as we speak. He'll be done later today. Sorry for a huge delay, I've been swamped in schoolwork recently. The evenings is usually when I get cracking on artworks. But recently I've been doing homework around that time..... :P Silverknight01 (talk) 13:22, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Finally finished SHAD. Good lord took me too long ;3; Shad is now ready for pickup! If you find anything wrong, lemme know and We can tweak the final product!! :D Silverknight01 (talk) 22:39, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Hello, sorry for the delay, but your request for the coding has been added. Also please remember to add your signature at the end of the messages ^^ helps out alot. "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 03:43, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Whoopsie. Never saw the first message. (So sorry :P) Of coarse I know of to create an OGG file. Its not really that complex to do. Do you need to to convert something for ya? :3 Silverknight01 (talk) 17:08, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Do you mean that I voice the characters? Or that I make a file with multiple people's voices strung together? Also, are they all your characters? I would hate to get the voice wrong :T Silverknight01 (talk) 19:23, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm. Because I don't have all the character's owners consent. I don't think I'll be able to make that OGG file for you :T Silverknight01 (talk) 00:31, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Hello? Did you forget our Private RP? Hilarity, thy name is sock mokey (talk) 18:07, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Hellooooo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Silverknight01 (talk) 23:09, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Hello, it is The-Bismarck here letting you know you have one free art comission from me ^^. Just feel free to message me on my talk page with the character you want made. The request might use a base depending on the complexity of the character. "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 02:01, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Will do ^^', what is the character's fur color, shirt an pant colors, and would you like a design on the lockette? Hello? "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 02:23, December 7, 2016 (UTC)